


【张云雷x你】小破车2号

by Shanyunwuhai



Category: DYS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanyunwuhai/pseuds/Shanyunwuhai
Summary: 这一篇没有把原有结局打出来主要是因为太惨了最后看文愉快





	【张云雷x你】小破车2号

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇没有把原有结局打出来  
> 主要是因为太惨了  
> 最后看文愉快

人总是那么奇怪，当渴望的东西得到了就会变得更加贪婪。  
第一次来到了拉萨，这片日照时间最长的城市。  
“你说哪个城市的日照时间最长啊。”  
“拉萨。听说平均每天的日照时间有八小时十五分钟。”  
“那你就当我心中的那片拉萨好吗？”  
“好。”  
我一个人来到了这里，与其说是来旅游的倒不如说是来逃避的。逃避现实，逃避所有人。  
我曾以为自己可以不再是另一个Slava Korotki，而我生活的城市也不会是另外一个俄罗斯北部Khodovarikha的气象站。可是，我错了，这个城市的确不会成为那个气象站，但是我却真的成为了下一个Slava Korotki。  
那个时候的我本来也只是一个游荡于楼与楼之间的北漂女孩，我害怕与人社交，就是这一点让我的朋友少之又少，甚至可以说是没有。  
那个时候的我来到了陌生的城市，看着来来往往的陌生人，那个时候脑子里真的一片黑暗。  
童话故事里总有美好的结局，睡美人被王子吻醒；长发公主被救出高塔；仙度瑞拉和王子在一起；丑小鸭变成了白天鹅……我以为我的后半生只会在这片城市游荡，最终被人遗忘，但是我却被突然闯进世界的太阳给温暖到了，他让我得到了一个完美的结局。  
太阳照耀大地的时间总是有限的，我一直告诉自己：时间到了今天的太阳该下班了，明天他还会再来的。  
不行……  
离开了太阳的我就什么都不是，我不是我，我的生活也变成了黑色画布。我不喜欢这种感觉。  
初尝甜味儿的人总会变得贪婪，我也不例外。我总是会仗着他宠着我过度任性，让我忘记了他也是一个骨子里有着傲气的人。  
我们爆发了争吵。我希望太阳可以照耀我更久，但是他却告诉我他不能只顾着我，他也有他的工作。  
我大声的指责他，他却只给我留下了一个背影和“啪”的关门声。  
我知道这件事怪我，但是我太害怕了……从始至终我都是一个人，一个人生活，一个人存在。我真的很想告诉他，我的贪婪只是对他，我渴望他给予我更多温暖。  
太阳照耀久了就会被灼伤，对于我来说这个灼伤只是入了骨的温暖，我离不开的温暖。  
距离那次争吵过了两周，我们谁也没有联系谁，但是我很清楚我和他已经没有结果了。  
我不想认，但是事实已经如此，我只能被迫接受被迫低头。  
我拿起手机终于拨打了那个号码，一阵“嘟”声后电话被接起：“喂…？”  
他很疲惫。这是我在听到他声音后的第一个想法，眼泪顺着脸颊两侧滑下，心如刀割。  
“张云雷，我们……最后见一面吧。”我只能听着自己用沙哑颤抖的声音说出这句话。  
“好。”  
他这一个“好”字却勾起了我无限回忆，我说我们一起去拉萨旅行的时候他说好，我说你亲我一下的时候他也说好……这一个字明明有着那么多美好的回忆，但是都在这一刻化为锤子将回忆都给打碎了。  
第二天，我们见面了，我和他依旧无话可说。  
我伸手抚上他脸颊的那一刻，我又哭了，我想亲吻他，我想拥抱他，但是我不知道此刻我是以什么身份去做这些事。  
“唔……”在我还在纠结的时候，张云雷却先一步吻上了我的唇，他的唇还是和以前一样柔软，周身也有着一股熟悉的祖马龙香水味儿。那是令我着迷的味道。  
我默默回应着他，我们都明白，对方都是在向这一段感情做着最后的告别。  
这是一个夹杂着咸味儿的吻，又咸又苦涩。  
嘴唇分别时拉出了一条银丝，我可以清楚的看到，他的眼里还有爱意，我好像告诉他……告诉他我也依然爱着他。但是，玻璃球摔碎后就算拼好了也依旧会有裂痕啊。  
张云雷将我拉到了床上，他舔食着我的脖颈，最后一次留下属于他自己的痕迹。  
“唔……嗯……”奇怪的感觉冲上了大脑，从而导致我并没有办法控制住自己的声音。  
他一件件退去我的衣物，动作很轻，像是在对待一件艺术品。或许只有他自己才知道，他此刻只是想把我的一切都深深的印入自己的脑海里吧。  
他吻上我胸前的红果，用牙齿轻咬，快感让我用手抱住他的头，嘴里还一直念叨着他的名字，“张云雷……嗯……张、哈……张云……雷……”  
他抬起头，明亮的眸子里没有一丝情欲，反而被满满的爱意给代替，“丫头，我在。”  
我笑了。很奇怪吧，但是我真的笑了，这句话好像让我的心中也没有那么难过了。  
张云雷将我从林前的最后一块布料给拿走了，挺身轻轻的磨蹭着。  
此时的房间里明明在进行着这么暧昧的事情，但是我和张云雷都很清楚，这场情事无关欲望仅仅只是与爱意有关。  
“进……哈，进来吧。”  
他慢慢的将全部都埋入我的体内，动作很轻，甚至连动作都充满了爱意。  
我伸手圈住他的脖子和他额头对额头，鼻子对鼻子，嘴唇对嘴唇，我只是想将他的样子印入我的心里。  
他在我身上做着最后的冲刺，在昏睡前我看见他笑了。  
我用最后一点点力气说出一句话：“张……云雷，我爱你……”  
“我也爱你。”  
醒来后的一大早给他留了一张写有“再见”的字条就离开了，我将电话给换了，我也离开了北京。  
经过漫长的旅途，我终于到了拉萨，在这里我认识了一个叫做乌日娜的女孩，我告诉了她我的故事，我还告诉她：“如果有一天，那个叫张云雷的男孩来这里找我了，拜托你告诉他我爱他。”  
当晚，我就带着我的行李离开了乌日娜他们家开的民宿，向着更远的地方走去。  
没有人知道我会去哪里，但是我自己很清楚，我只是想去一个可以让我安安静静回忆以前和他在一起的时光的地方。  
那个地方，只有我，还有张云雷。


End file.
